Pucca Incident
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Sakuno has a little mishap that Ryoma pays for. Do I smell hormones in the air? Please Read. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Accident

Chapter one: Pucca's development

Sakuno was really thirsty. She'd been cheering all day for the Seigaku boys, as their match against Hyotei became a match you didn't want to miss. She didn't want to miss anything so had not gone to get a drink. Now that the team had won and they were on their way back to the bus, Sakuno noticed how thirsty she really was. Coach Ryusaki had gone to the bathroom during one of the breaks and had come back with a drink. Sakuno picked up one of the small containers of what she thought was blue berry cool-aid. It was sitting close to her grandmother's own glass of lemonade, so she thought her grandmother and gotten it for her when she'd gone to the refreshment stand. Taking a big gulp, she didn't notice the foul taste until it was too late. Her eyes began burning and she felt like she was going to suffocate.

As she was choking, she closed her eyes. Her head felt like it was full of coals and soon the sensation followed down the rest of her body. She fell to her knees in pain, and whimpered loudly. The regulars, who'd just come from the award ceremony, found Sakuno on her hands and knees trying to breath, they ran to her, calling her name and trying to find out what was wrong. Inui being the data collector that he was started searching around for signs of foul play, only to notice that his newest experiment was lying next to her. Picking it up hoping that she'd only knocked it over, but found the cap open and the contents empty. He cursed, he hadn't had time to test out his product so had no clue of what the repercussions would be. Looking towards Sakuno, Inui moved closer to her to see if she was okay, feeling guilty that he had not labeled the container with his name. Everyone knew to stay away from any of the things that had his name on it, not knowing what was dangerous and what wasn't.

By the time he made it through the freshman trio to get to Sakuno, she was still breathing heavily but with a more regular rhythm. She was lying still on the ground, eyes closed and held by Oishi, who as usual was in complete mother mode. Ryoma was directly in front of her having given Oishi his jacket and bag as a substitute blanket and pillow. After a few more minutes Sakuno was breathing fine, and seemed to be sleeping.

"It seems she'll be okay." Oishi said as he finished checking Sakuno's vitals. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but still wondered what could have caused her to behave as she had.

"What happened to Sakuno-chan?"Eiji asked as he looked over Oishi's shoulder. Several shoulders moved in the universal 'I have no idea' sign. Inui decided that it was time that he fess up and tell them what he suspected had happened.

"I think I might have an idea." Everyone turned to look at their data man. Lifting up the empty container for them all to see he began his explanation. "It seems Ryusaki-chan mistook this as a normal drink and drank its contents. What she must not have known was this is my newest experiment. It doesn't have a name yet, but I've been calling it 'pucca-1.0', short for Product of Unknown Causes for Causalities Awareness sake version 1. I haven't tested it yet so for now I have no idea what the effects, short term or long, they will have on her. We'll just have to wait and see." With that Inui's notebook appeared along with a pencil, as he wrote down the so far effects of the drink.

The commotion had not caught only the Seigaku regular's attention, but pedestrians, too. Yet not everyone stayed to see if Sakuno would wake up. After a couple minutes she began to stir; moaning as she brought herself into a sitting position. Sakuno tried to regain her sense of awareness, but she couldn't figure out why it was so dark out. Then memories of what had happened flooded back to her, and she realized she was on the ground. But the still answer why it was dark out. Had she fallen asleep? Then she realized it was because her eyes were closed. Opening them, the first person she saw was Ryoma. Without thought or understanding, she reached out grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. Even Sakuno couldn't figure out why she was doing what she was. Pulling back she looked into the equally confused face of Ryoma, when the urge to kiss him hit her again, and so she did. But I'm telling you it wasn't because she wanted to.

Don't get her wrong, she was crazy about Ryoma, had been for 3 years, but she'd never made the initiative to even tell Ryoma how she felt and now here she was kissing him, in front of everyone. That gave her the mental strength to once again pull away from Ryoma. Actually it was more like slamming her eyes shut, and pushing Ryoma away from her with such force he landed dazed on his rear.

"What's wrong with me?" Sakuno stumbled to stand only to fall into Eiji as she did. Her eyes came open, feeling dejected and scared. She tried to keep from look at anyone, but since she was surrounded by people it was impossible. Yet the urge that had come over her when she saw Ryoma wasn't there. Looking around at a slower pace to the others, she confirmed that the urge really wasn't there. Looking towards Ryoma, being helped by Momo, came into view her body physically lurched towards him. Trying to gain control Sakuno increased her grip on Eiji; her body seemed to be like a magnet physically picking itself up and trying to fly at him. The only thing Sakuno could think to say was. "Get Ryoma-kun away from me now! Something's wrong with me and its pulling me towards him!" No one thought to do anything but listen to her.

They all could tell that the actions causing her to behave as she was were not her fault. So they pushed him behind Tezuka, Kaidoh and Fuji; and out of Sakuno's view. In seconds her body completely stopped it's seizure like movements. Sakuno by now was more embarrassed than anytime before put together, tears were streaming down her face and she was so tired from fighting her own bodies reactions that she sagged, being kept standing only thanks to Eiji's and Oishi's help. "What's going on? What's wrong with me?" She repeated, tears clogging her voice.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ryoma's voice came. He didn't sound happy at his situation, and Sakuno's heart hurt at hearing it. Sakuno's body twitched when he's voice was heard but this time nothing else happened. She sighed in relief.

"I think I'm starting to understand, but to make sure, I'd like all of you're corporation." Inui said. At their nods, Inui went on to ask if all of them to get in a line in front of Sakuno, including the freshman trio and Ryoma. Placing Sakuno onto a bench, Inui asked Sakuno some questions. "Ryusaki-chan, do you know what you drank?" Sakuno shook her head.

"I thought it was just blueberry cool-aid, but after I drank it I felt sick and dizzy and then I remember being in pain, and then nothing."

"Do you remember what happened after you woke?" Sakuno thought a moment.

"Only that it was dark and that there was this burning sensation in my brain and then here." Sakuno pointed towards her heart.

"Do you still feel either of those sensations right now?" Sakuno shook her head.

"What did you feel when you look around."

"Nothing." Inui nodded again, when his head came up he looked at Sakuno.

"I'm going to try something and I want you to tell me how it feels, is that ok?" At Sakuno's timid nodded Inui waved his hand for the Regulars to step forward. The first were all Seigaku school attendees here for the game. The freshman trio was first followed by the supporting tennis team members not on the regulars, then the regulars excluding Ryoma, and then Ryusaki-sensai, who'd been updated by Tezuka when she returned from a meeting with the board, to when the regulars guarding Ryoma. And every time a new person would stand in front of Sakuno Inui would ask what she felt. Blushing Sakuno replied that she felt noting, just the usual. Finally when Ryoma, blockaded by Fuji, Eiji, and Kaidoh now came up to her, Sakuno felt a nudging beginning in her heart, a throbbing in her brain, right behind her eyes.

When Inui asked how she felt she told him, Inui nodded wrote down her reaction, and then signaled for Oishi and Momo to come closer to Sakuno. Then he signaled for the three man blockade to move, the moment Ryoma came into view, Sakuno felt her body jerk off of the bench and try to move to Ryoma, but arms encircled her wrists and upper arms, but she began dragging her captors, Inui, Oishi and Momo along with her, it gave her time to notice that the throbbing in her head and heart increased ten fold. Both feeling as though they'd be pulled out of her if she didn't allow them reign. She also noticed that her mouth burned and she felt thirsty. Inui, who was shocked at the power Sakuno possessed as she moved the three of them along with her. Inui told the blockade to cover Ryoma, and they did so. Once again Sakuno sagged as though a taunt string had been cut and she was let lose. (Ex. Like when you play tug-a-war, and the opponent falls and it causes the winners to fall backward from the tensions release. Well it's kinda like that.) When Inui asked what she'd felt, Sakuno whispered to him, feeling embarrassed. Inui nodded and wrote down. After some quiet, and flipping of pages Inui's head came up.

"I think I can explain what's going on now. From my observations, and from Sakuno's reactions. I can say that what 'pucca-1.0' is is a love potion." Exclamations from all parties, especially from Ryoma and Sakuno rang out. Inui's raised hand called for quiet. "It appears that whenever 'pucca-1.0' is drank, the consumer falls in love with the first person they see, they have to kiss them to find a release, or will suffer seizure-like contractions, headaches, and heart pains. What I still do not know is how long this lasts, or if it effects are determined by genders. So until further results it would appear that Ryoma and Sakuno need to stay away from each other. Ryoma you need to stay out of Sakuno's line of vision, until I can either find a cure or the effects run out."

"But Inui-sepia, that's impossible. Ryoma and Sakuno are in the same classes, are partners in chemistry class, and they live in the same neighborhood. How are they going to ignore one another?" Horio exclaimed. They sighed; it was the truth after all.

"I guess I could always miss school." Sakuno said speaking up. She really didn't like the idea, but that seemed it might be better. But Inui shook his head.

"We don't know the how much time this will last, if it ever dissipates." After quiet thinking, Ryusaki-sensei spoke up.

"Well as complicated as this all is, I'm getting a headache, so we need to get on the bus and head home." Turning Ryusaki-sensei leads them towards the bus.

"Let me think on it for a time, and all see if I can come up with a solution." Inui said, "For now just close your eyes and keep your head turned away from Ryoma's direction. We'll help as much as we can." Inui nodded and so did the others. After all they all liked Sakuno and not because of her stasis of being their ex-coach's granddaughter. They were all friends, and this new development wouldn't deter them trying their best to help. Sakuno looked around at all their faces and smiled knowing somehow things would work out. With a blindfold, Fuji somehow produced placed over her eyes, they all made it to the bus without many incidents, heading back to Seigaku high.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath part 1

Chapter 2

Sakuno woke up feeling terrible, she'd fallen asleep on the bus ride home, and now she wished she hadn't. The other after effects from Inui's concoction was still unknown, and as embarrassed as she was feeling she didn't want to add on to it by puking. Peeking up over the top of the seat Sakuno tried to concentrate on what was going on around her and not what was happening in her stomach. As she concentrated the voices of the other occupants came to her. They didn't seem aware that she'd awoken, or they'd probably have stopped talking, because what Sakuno quickly came to realize was that they were talking about her.

…….

"So what you're saying is that I have to stay away from Sakuno-chan, for an unknown period of time." Ryoma said. At the collective nod Ryoma frowned. "I won't do it." At the surprised looks on all their faces made Ryoma blush and add on. "I can't do it, like Horio said, I have classes with her, and since she moved to my neighborhood with her grandmother, I see her all the time. What do you expect me to do, dodge behind bushes, climb trees and run away from her whenever she comes near me?" Ryoma shook his head. "I don't like that, it's not like it's her fault that she drank Inui's juice, and for us to treat her this way, well its mean, and not right." Ryoma glared crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat. The others nodded that they agreed.

"But Ryoma it's either that or she attacks you every time she sees you. It'll be worst than all your fan girls together, because she doesn't have a choice. Do you want to be kissed whenever she sees you?" Momo asked. Ryoma looked down at his bag and tried not to remember how Sakuno reacted after she'd first seen him.

*Ryoma's Memory*

Ryoma was worried about Sakuno, she hadn't moved since her attack subsided. When he'd glanced over and seen her on the ground he's heart had palpitated. She'd been in some kind of pain, then after given Oishi his jacket she'd seemed to calm down after a bit. When she'd woken and started to get up, Ryoma felt relieved, that is until she opened her eyes. She'd looked fine for a few seconds, but then her eyes had gone wide, and she'd reached for him. He didn't know what she was going to do, but didn't fight, then she'd kiss him. He'd been kissed before; it was a hazard of being a famous tennis player, but this was the first time that it'd floored him. He'd been dazed and embarrassed, but after a second he couldn't think at all. When she'd pulled away only to come back, the slight disappointment he'd felt disappeared just as quick as it'd come, and he'd almost kissed her back when she pushed him away, crying as she moved away from him.

Ryoma felt angry when he was pushed behind the some of the regulars, what was going on and how could he get back there? He'd asked himself, but after a couple of minutes Ryoma had to wonder what was going on with him lately. Since he'd hit puberty, he'd been acting differently around Sakuno and it had bothered him. He continued to think, as he stayed hidden. After all the testing Inui had put Sakuno thru, and the conclusion he'd made, Ryoma did really not like how it was going. This just wasn't the way it was supposed to happen.

*Memory End*

They couldn't understand how confused Ryoma was. He didn't want to feel the way he did around Sakuno, but there wasn't really much he could do. They were still waiting for him to make a decision, but he wasn't ready to tune in to the conversation, instead Ryoma looked around the bus only to make eye to eye with Sakuno's head as she looked around the bus. She was looking at the group, a sad look in her eyes. Feeling like he needed to comfort her Ryoma said.

"We need to think of something else. She'll never be treated like a fan girl by me." Ryoma was still looking at her when he said that, this caused Sakuno to turn towards him. Big Mistake. The moment Sakuno saw him she practically fell off her seat and up the aisle.

"Oh no Ryoma!" Sakuno said, as she tried to grab onto the seats on each side of the aisle. But it only slowed her down; the commotion brought the attention of the regulars towards them. There wasn't time; Sakuno was only two seats away when Ryoma yelled.

"Sakuno close your eyes." Sakuno did as she told and closed her eyes. Immediately the pull lessened to a small tug, Sakuno's procession had stopped. They were all shocked, but Fuji said something that caught all their attention.

"It's just as you said Inui, she needs to keep her eyes closed. When you told her earlier, we didn't think with her reactions to Ryoma that she'd listen to him, as well as us." Fuji turned his body towards Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan, open your eyes." Sakuno did and she jerked forward. "Close them!" She did and she stopped.

Inui smiled. "Of course, I didn't take into account Ryusaki- chan's submissive attitude." Inui smiled, notebook at the ready. "Ryoma tell her to open then close her eyes." Ryoma looked confused but did as asked.

"Sakuno, open your eyes." She did and she jerked. "Close'em." She did. At the moment it seemed like they all got the same idea. As long as she couldn't see him everything seemed fine, but what about being close? Could they sit at their table without problems?

"I need to make more observations." Inui said, and he did to. He spent the rest of the ride seeing just how close she could be to Ryoma, and took down her every twitch as he did. By the time they arrived Inui had an idea. "Ryusaki-chan, met with me early tomorrow, I have an idea on how we can make this work." Sakuno agreed and with her grandmother's aid and Ryoma waiting made it home without incident.

……..

Sorry everyone for the late updates, my internet connection was messed up and so it wouldn't let me update like I wanted to. So I'm trying to catch up all my chapters for my stories. Please read and thanks for the patience……

BlackDove of Blessings


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath part 2

Chapter three

Sakuno walked into the nurse's office, following Inui. He'd retrieved permission to miss morning tennis practice to activate his plan. Sakuno wasn't sure why they were going to the nurse's office but decided she'd do about anything at this point. She'd already as two fits this morning. First when she'd woken up to hear _pok, pok_ coming from outside her house, after looking out her window she spotted Ryoma and his father playing tennis. She had a plain view of the court from her upstairs window, their house practically laid right up against the back wall of the shrine. After almost falling out her window, Sakuno had hurried to finish her morning ritual before meeting with Inui. When she'd left she'd caught a glimpse of Ryoma getting onto Momo's bike, and heading around the corner. She'd fallen and scrapped the skin on her hands, but she'd already patched herself up, so that wasn't the reason for the nurse visit.

Sitting in a low back stroller chair Sakuno watched as the middle aged, woman stand up to greet them. "Hello Inui-san, how are you?" She was very familiar with Inui by now. She did treat his entire list of victim's after all. "How can I help you today?" Inui and Sakuno both greeted her, before sitting on the stool and bed respectfully.

"There's been a mishap. Yesterday Ryusaki-chan drank one of my mixtures and now when ever she sees her classmate Echizen Ryoma, she kisses him. So I thought of a plan. It seems she isn't as affected when she closes her eyes, or when she can not see him, but with the unknown amount of time for the effects to ware off are yet to be figured, I was wondering if you would mind helping us. By allowing Sakuno to wear a blindfold during class, and allow her to be late to classes."

"Inui-san I don't really have that power. Only the principle can really give permission for her to skip classes." The nurse said gently. As odd as he was she really thought Inui was a good kid with to much to time on his hands, and she really wanted to help him, but she couldn't, it seemed.

Inui shook his head and smiled. "I don't want her to miss school, what I was thinking was that you could sign a form saying that until further notice Ryusaki-chan, should be allowed to wear a blindfold when need be. She'll continue with her studies, and I've already acquired some of the other students to volunteer to write notes for her while in class. All I'm asking is that you signed here." Inui indicate an official looking document, and Sakuno's mouth dropped as she realized what this meant.

She'd be able to attend school and other functions without fear of jumping Ryoma. "Inui-sempai you're a genius." Inui smiled but didn't say anything. The nurse looked between the two of them, and then sighing she took the paper and wrote she signature on the line. Handing it back over, she said this.

"I trust you to not cause trouble. I think your brilliant Inui but I won't lie to get you off the hook, do you understand me you two?" At their nods the nurse smiled and sent them on their way. When they were out in the corridor, Inui pulled out one of those blindfold things people use when they go to sleep and placed it in Sakuno's hands.

"Start wearing this, and only take it off when you're sure that Echizen is not in the area. Is that understood?" Sakuno nodded. She felt bad, as she realized that she'd be depending on others to guide her around and take notes for her, and she wasn't sure how she and Echizen would conduct their project with her not being able to help, but until she was fix, she felt she had to do what she must. Sakuno nodded and placing the blindfold on was lead by Inui to her class, the school was already starting to fill, and Sakuno wanted to get to class early so as not to get in the way.

………………………………………………………………………

For two weeks Sakuno wore her blindfold diligently everyday, Momo picked her up at her house, Tomo brought her home. She and Ryoma stayed partners and classmates with only a few, _really_, embarrassing accidents. But Sakuno was on her own during girl's tennis practice, which were unfortunately next to the boys'. During which most of these accidents happened. After awhile the whole school knew something was going on, and thanks to Tomo and Horio it was wide spread knowledge that Sakuno was facing the effects of Inui's drink, thus causing said accidents.

The first few times, Ryoma **did **run away. Many saw Ryoma trying to get Sakuno to come to her senses, and failing as she continued to chase him around, kissing his cheeks whenever she caught up with him. After a week, it began to interfere with his tennis practice, so he would just stand and let it happen so it would end quickly. But after the second week went by, whenever Sakuno caught him, he began to hold her, and what almost looked like he returned the favor, yet whenever asked Sakuno always said; mind what you could understand between the stutter; he never returned it, he just seemed to accept it.

Despite Tomo's and some of the more hopeful RyoSaku fans glee at this, it only upset Sakuno more. She felt like it was all her fault, mentally yelling at herself hundreds of times a day for drinking an unknown drink. She wished she never had to see Ryoma again, but that thought never held any ground due to the fact she was still completely and utterly in love with him.

Entering into their third week Sakuno had all but lost hope that they'd ever find a cure. Everyday at lunch everyone would meet, and discuss possible cures for pucca. Sakuno had tried dozens of Inui's other concoctions but none had taken affect. Actually if Inui's results and Sakuno's taste buds were anything to go by she was really starting to like his drinks, even this one blue concoction even Fuji couldn't handle didn't affect her. A blessing and curse in one. She never had to worry about not liking them in the future, but it meant they were losing affect on her systems making it even harder to find a cure.

Sakuno sighed as she grabbed the hand placed on her shoulder, as so she could be lead to her next class. She'd be meeting with the senpais soon, and she still had chemistry class with Ryoma. 'Man this day is dragging so long, why can't it hurry up. I want to go home, and take this stupid blindfold off. I want to see people's faces, and be some actual help at tennis practice, hang out with my friends without fear of seeing Ryoma, and causing yet another scene. Why can't he love me back, if he did this wouldn't be so horrible. I mean, we'd have at least an excuse, we'd be a couple and I wouldn't feel like a molester or something, ERG **this is all Ryoma's fault…." **Sakuno stopped her train of thought, here she was blaming the one person who was the most innocent that she should be thanking for being so understanding, yet she was blaming him. God she was horrible. 'No wonder Ryoma doesn't like you, who would? You're so ungrateful.'

After reaching her destination, Sakuno sat and waited for the lesson to start, she couldn't write, but she could still listen. With a few minutes left before the last bell rang Sakuno felt someone sit next to her, thinking nothing of it, Sakuno itched part of the blindfold, it was starting to feel chafe-like. That was when it happened, Sakuno pushed the blindfold a little too high and it _**pop**__'_ed off. Grabbing for it Sakuno 'the klutz' Ryusaki made an appearance and she fell right off the chair and back first onto the person's lap who sat next to her. With"Oomphs" from both parties Sakuno opened her eyes to apologize, coming upside down faced with Ryoma. With an almost audible groan Sakuno reached up and brought Ryoma's face down to hers and kissed him. As students' continued into the classroom, it was hard to miss the couple; they stayed either silent or giggled.

Ryoma didn't protest he found that if he didn't, she'd gather enough strength to pull away. Ryoma was surprised to find that this particular kiss felt different to him. True lately he wasn't pushing her away or running, and also true that he'd held her only to keep them both from falling over, but he'd never felt the urge since that first incident to kiss her back, yet this time he did. After all the kisses shared between them recently, he'd thought that they'd just grow old and tiresome; he'd kept himself apart from the whole problem. He didn't want to add wood to a fire. He was saved though when the bell rang, and the sound of the English teacher coming in, seemed to bring Sakuno back to the present. She quickly scrambled off of his lap and put the blindfold on, not thinking until later the night that she and Ryoma didn't share the same English class.

So why was he there?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath part 3

Chapter four

…..

Entering month #2

Ryoma had been trying to talk to Sakuno ever since before the English class kiss, but she was full intent on ignoring him, running from his voice, hiding her face, closing her eyes, and avoiding him. And to tell the full on truth he was getting plain tired of it. It was time to make a decision, and he had a few ideas, now only to get Sakuno alone.

………………………………………………..

Sakuno was waiting for Tomo to lead her to their sempais for lunch, starting a bit when a hand began to tug on her. She stood letting the hand covering hers to guide her, never giving thought to the fact that the hand holding hers wasn't small and thin like her own, but rough and large. She noticed then that instead of leading her up the stairs and to the roof, she was being led down the stairs and outside. After a long walk at a quick pace she was finally pulled around a corner and to a stop. Trying to struggle against her unknown leader, Sakuno tried to pull her hand away, blindly moving to where she thought the exit was; she knew that from the long walk and grass path that they had stopped was near an alcove of building A. Sakuno was getting worried, as the person holding her wasn't letting go or loosening their hold. Sakuno was afraid maybe Ryoma's fan girls were mad after all and were there to gang up on her when suddenly the blindfold was torn from her face. Blinded she looked down so to protect her eyes. Finally she glanced up to see that it was Ryoma.

"Ryoma, no!" Sakuno closed her eyes as the urge came upon her. "What do you think you're doing?" She sounded sad, and frustrated. She hadn't wanted to be away from him and not seeing him was causing her greater pain every day, but she had to stay away, it seemed even with her blindfold, she still caused problems between them. That's why she'd been trying to stay away from him. This kind of incident had happened one to many times, and the English class incident had shown her that enough was enough. Sakuno kept her eyes towards the ground, and then at Ryoma's feet and hands as she tried to locate her blindfold, she needed to get it and hurry away. That was when Sakuno heard him.

"It's alright, go ahead I don't mind." Came a muffled reply, if Sakuno had been able to look higher she would have seen that Ryoma was blushing.

"What do you mean 'you don't mind,' well I _do_ mind, now where is my blindfold?" Sakuno turned her face towards him, eyes still closed. Ryoma was surprised to find that it helped, as he didn't think that he'd be able to say what he was if she'd been looking at him.

"I don't mind you kissing me …you know… especially when we're alone." Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck. Sakuno was silent, she was taking in what Ryoma had said, and for the longest time, her heart pounded for another reason other than from the Pucca's affects. The silence was getting on Ryoma's nerves so he did what he was good at and took control of the situation. Leaning Sakuno against the buildings wall, he leaned over her and kissed Sakuno's semi-parted lips. His stomach made a weird flip as his breath tried to stick in his lungs, this is what he'd wanted from the start, but increasingly since the English class accident. Instantaneously the kiss turned mutual, as Sakuno kissed him back her hands going to his biceps. She tilted her head a bit more when Ryoma brought her closer. Sakuno felt like crying, she was so happy; Ryoma wasn't pushing her away he was initiating it, for her. He still wanted to be her friend. 'For now,' sighing into the kiss Sakuno let her feelings wash over her pushing her thoughts aside.

The kiss didn't turn R- rated or anything, but they enjoyed it, after all it was their first mutual kiss. That was Ryoma thought until he felt something wet touch his lip, moving back breathless, he looked at Sakuno's face. She had tear tracks running from her closed eyes. "Sakuno what's wrong?"

Sakuno shook her head, wiping away the tear tracks from her still closed eyes. "It's just… I wish this was happening under different circumstances." She didn't open them as she said this. "I mean, you're only doing this because you feel you have too, because we're friends and not because you really want to."

"Mada Mada Sakuno." Ryoma's voice said through the darkness. "I don't do anything that I don't want to." 'Well unless it has to do with me drinking one of Inui's drinks.' But Ryoma kept this part to himself as he moved her lowered face up towards his, "Open your eyes." Sakuno looked as though she was going to refuse, but when Ryoma tugged on her chin a little more, she reluctantly opened them. She looked directly into Ryoma's eyes. She pushed him up against the wall behind him. (Remember they are in a three part closed alcove.) She grabbed hold of his shirt front and brought their faces together in a more heated kiss. Ryoma wouldn't say it out loud but he kinda liked this pucca improved part of Sakuno, the way she just took it and demanded more made him really 'hormonal', if you get the drift. (He was turned on by it; in lemans-terms). Pulling her close up against his body he let the feelings she was invoking in him to come out. This one was more heated and forceful, them both pulling at their clothes, rearranging themselves as to stay comfortable as they continued to kiss. When finally they broke apart, Ryoma leaned his head back against the wall, as Sakuno leaned her head on his chest, they were both out of breath, gasping as though they'd run a marathon. Finally Sakuno looked up at him, causing him to look down at her.

"See this isn't normal, this isn't me, I don't do things like that; and you can't tell me that it wasn't overwhelming. I shouldn't do this to you, it isn't fair. I feel horrible every time, and I don't want you saying it's okay when it isn't." Sakuno wanted to cry again, she was completely pressed up against him, and yet as she looked at him she wanted to throw him onto the ground and crawl on him, and that shamed her even more. She wasn't a wanton person, and to do these things made her sick inside.

"Sakuno, it's way more than okay." Ryoma leaned his face close. "I meant it when I said I didn't mind you kissing me, actually I _really_ like it. I like it because it's not really something you would do normally, and I'm glad it's only with me that you feel this way with. You don't act like some fan girl, you don't use the Pucca as an excuse to trap me, and I know that you're my friend first. After all this time I instigated it, and I'm definitely not complaining. Please feel free to do that anytime you like." Ryoma had a smile on his face, and in his voice, leaned away. Looking into her eyes, he saw the same look he always saw in her eyes, a caring confused look that was intensified. Ryoma could only think that deep down Sakuno liked him in this physical way, but she kept that part of herself down because of her shyness, and with the Pucca formula it finally had a way out.

"Are you sure?" Sakuno asked, Ryoma nodded, and Sakuno sighed. She was feeling relieved from the look in his eyes, she believed him. "Thank you Ryoma."

"Hn." Was Ryoma's reply, he was really, really embarrassed by what he'd said. That was when they heard the end of lunch bell ringing, and they started.

"We should probably head in." Another nod; Ryoma went to move, and that's when he noticed exactly where his hands were. Sakuno hadn't seemed to notice, but Ryoma's hands had wondered up and under her school blouse, causing it to bunch up around her shoulder blades and his elbows. His right hand laying in the indentation of her lower back curve, his left was just touching the edge of her bra, the clasp under his thumb, and his other fingers moving in small circles. When he realized what he was doing he stopped, causing Sakuno to notice what she hadn't before; they both stilled their movements. Trying to think of a way to remove his fingers without causing Sakuno to panic, Ryoma slowly brought his hands out from her shirt. Ryoma was looking at Sakuno, and she at him, but they didn't really seem to see each other. Ryoma cleared his throat, and brought his hands to his sides.

"Sorry, I…seemed to have gotten…yeah." He didn't finish his sentence, as both their faces turned to dark shades of red. Sakuno seeing it as the save that it was moved back, letting her grip loosen from his now wrinkled shirt front. As they broke apart they began fixing themselves, both looking mussed up. Ryoma's shirt front was slightly stretched and his hair was bunched in the back from moving against the wall. Sakuno's outfit didn't fair much better, her sailor uniform was in a distressed state. Her shirt was covered in wrinkles, from Ryoma's hands, and being smashed between them. Her skirt, always a bit wrinkled from her nervous habit of clasping it, now held twice the wrinkles it usually did. From all appearances sakes, they looked like a couple who'd just finished making out in a corner. And actually they were all that, except they weren't a couple they were just friends. Ryoma cleared his throat, which seemed to be becoming a habit today. Without another word, they headed back towards the front of the school, beginning to spot students, heading to their classes too.

…

When they made it into the school they were self conscious about how they might look. Sakuno kept fussing with her skirt, and Ryoma finger combed his hair. He usually didn't care how his hair looked, but he became even more frustrated as they continued down the hall. Finally they made it to their floor and headed for their classroom, not looking at each other. Ryoma was walking out in front of Sakuno, and Sakuno following, head tilted down. That was when they were stopped by a group of overly worried Sepias. When they hadn't showed up for Inui's update, they'd begun to worry. When they saw the two of them walking towards them, they rushed over to greet them.

"Sheesh, where have the two of you been? We looked all lunch period for you." At their confused faces, Momo prompted. "Remember you guys were supposed to meet with Inui about his most recent discovery." Sakuno gasped, and began bowing.

"I'm so sorry, I completely forgot." Ryoma didn't say anything, though he'd forgotten too. He'd had other things on his mind today, besides this meeting. Eiji though, went straight to telling Sakuno that it was ok, and not to worry about it, and then fake railing at Momo for making his 'saku-chan' feel bad. It was also when the cunning eyes of our resident sadist and data man, noticed the rumpled looks they had. And of course Fuji couldn't help but bring this to the front of everyone's notice, Inui helped innocently enough; he wanted more information was all.

"Sakuno-chan, where's your blindfold?" Sakuno turned beat red, Fuji turned his smiling face to Ryoma. "And Echizen, are you sporting a new look, it's kind of a rumpled look if I say so myself." Ryoma scowled at him, but didn't say anything. Sakuno's face just continued to turn redder and redder, as she remembered that she'd left the blindfold in the alcove, and what had happened there. Fuji took pity on her and didn't say more. Sakuno stepped forward and began to explain.

"I w-was in-n the sc-school yard so I took off the b-blindfold, but I-I caught sight of Ryoma, and w-well." Sakuno blushed, but continued. "I guess I lost it. I'm sorry Inui-sempai." Momo and Eiji fought to either get all puppy dog eyed over how cute Sakuno looked, or to tease Ryoma with huge grins. In the end they did a little of both, ending up with them having funny looking faces, and causing Ryoma's temper to rise into irritation zone.

"Senpais you're going to be late, and you're causing Sakuno and me to be late too. Bye." With that, Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's hand and dragged her around them, Sakuno had enough time to grab the blindfold Inui held out and say goodbye. She'd see them later after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	5. Chapter 5: A New Beginning

Chapter five: A New Beginning

Ryoma exited the showers in the locker room and headed to his locker to get ready to leave. He'd spent a few extra minutes in the shower thinking about the kiss at the alcove. He'd been thinking about it on and off since lunch. He'd pushed it towards the back of his mind during tennis practice. But let it reappear now that he was leaving. The others were already half dressed when he reached his locker.

Opening it, he too began to redress. The more he thought about his choice the more he was pleased with himself. Not only had he made Sakuno more comfortable with kissing him, but he didn't have to worry about her not liking him. He smirked remembering how she'd said 'she wished it was happening differently.' Pulling his pants up, Ryoma brought the towel up to wipe the dripping water from his hair off his face. Pulling back on the still wrinkled shirt, the memories flooded Ryoma's mind. A slight scent caught his attention. He hadn't noticed before, but now with all the manly smells around him, it made it more pronounced. He smelt something almost flowery. Sniffing Ryoma tried to locate where the smell was coming from. His odd movements caught the attention of the idling senpais.

"Ryoma what are you looking for?" Oishi asked.

"Do you smell that?" he answered.

"Smell what?" Momo asked.

"That flowery smell?" Ryoma leaned into his locker it was stronger here than outside of it, lifting his school uniform jacket out, the smell radiated off of it. Bringing it to his nose he smelled deeply, and knew that's where the smell was emitting from.

"Did you find it?" Momo asked taking the jacket and smelling it. Grinning Momo looked up at Echizen. "Ryoma that's a girl's perfume." That had Eiji bounding over and grabbing the jacket that Momo handed him. Eiji took a whiff, he began laughing.

"That's definitely Sakuno's perfume." He announced and then headed towards Oishi and Fuji. "Ochibi has Sakuno's scent all over his jacket." Ryoma tried to grab it back from Eiji but Eiji always kept it within an inch away from his hand. Inui successfully grabbed the jacket as Eiji moved from Ryoma's increasing efforts. Tezuka just pinched the bridge of his nose to push away his worsening headache.

Inui sniffed the jacket, nodding to himself and then wrote down in his notes, before coming to a conclusion, smiling evilly as his glasses sparked in the light. "Echizen, just how long did you let Sakuno kiss you, her scent is too strong to have been your usual small interlude?" Ryoma, whose hat was missing, blushed furiously. That had both Momo and Eiji making smooching noises, and harassing jokes at Ryoma's increasing red face.

Finally a very perturbed Ryoma grabbed his uniform from Inui and put it on. Without zipping it, he just grabbed his gear and headed towards the door. Before he could exit though Fuji and Inui blocked his way. Fuji was looking at him, his usual smile on his face.

"Now Echizen you didn't answer Inui's question. After all it's crucial to finding a cure." Having had enough, Ryoma faced his sempai and said in his usual cocky voice.

"Sempai you did say you were looking for us _all_ lunch, how long do you think?" Letting that set in, Ryoma headed out the club door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma knew he'd made a big mistake the moment he closed the door behind him. Not only had he let his embarrassment get the better of him, but he'd given his senpais more fodder to tease him about than ever. And now he was feeling guilty. Because he'd taken what he and Sakuno shared and made it a locker room showcase.

"I hope Sakuno never hears of that." 'She'd be horrified.' Ryoma shook his head, and walked around the corner. He was almost to the gate, when he saw Tomo guiding Sakuno out of the school building. Ryoma hurried over, he felt like talking to Sakuno. Moving up to them, Tomo noticed him first.

"Ryoma-sama! What are you doing, shouldn't you be gone already?" Tomo pointedly looked at Sakuno then back at him. Ryoma figured Sakuno hadn't talked about the alcove indecent with her yet. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders at her.

"I want to talk to Sakuno, so I figured I'd walk her home."

"But what about….?" Tomo asked, pointing at Sakuno's blindfolded form.

"She has her blindfold on, it should be fine. Right Sakuno?" Sakuno took a moment before nodding and smiling in Tomo's relative direction.

"Ryoma-kun is right, and you were just telling me that you had to hurry so you could get back and watch your brothers."

"Yes, but…"

"See Sakuno is fine with it, come on Sakuno." Then grabbing her arm Ryoma led Sakuno away from a startled Tomo. When they were out of the school yard and towards the street home, Ryoma slowed down. Moving to put Sakuno's hand in his Ryoma slowed to her pace and looked ahead. Now that he had her, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Ryoma-kun didn't you need something?" When Sakuno looked in his general direction, Ryoma's brain shot, and all he could think was 'Yeah, you could take that blindfold off and kiss me.' Blushing at the thought Ryoma was glad Sakuno couldn't see him. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Oh, yea I just wanted to talk about the incident today." Sakuno stopped, and Ryoma jerked to a halt so as not to pull her off balance. Sakuno's face was mostly hidden behind the mask, but Ryoma could still see her furrowed brow and down turned mouth.

"You're regretting what you said aren't you?" Sakuno said. Ryoma panicked.

"No! No! That's not what I meant." Ryoma was waving his hand around, only to realize that Sakuno's arm was still attached to the hand he held, and he was also shaking it. Stopping he looked around for a place to stop and talk. There was a small alley by the café next to him that held a bench. Walking over to it, he sat Sakuno down then sat next to her. "You haven't said anything to Tomo right?" Sakuno nodded. "Well, after practice the senpais and I were getting ready to leave, and they smelled your perfume on my jacket and Inui stated that your perfume was too strong to have been our usual interlude and he figured out and told the others that we'd been together longer than usual." Sakuno's mouth dropped in a gasp, and she blushed at every spot showing flesh.

"Oh, no. That's so embarrassing. What did you tell them?" Sakuno unconsciously squeezed Ryoma's hand in her distress.

"Okay don't get mad, but they were bugging me until I said all lunch." Another gasp and another hand squeeze. "I'm sorry; I wasn't planning on saying anything." Ryoma finished off lamely.

Sakuno was silent, her head turned down seeming to think. Ryoma waited quietly, not sure how she was going to react. Finally Sakuno sighed and her shoulders dropped in resignation. Then she looked at him and Ryoma was sure she was crying behind the blindfold. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun; I've put you in an even more troublesome situation." Sakuno said completely shocking Ryoma. She was so ready to blame herself for everything.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one that blabbed. I should be the one apologizing." Ryoma said. "Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked. Sakuno looked confused.

"Why should I be made at Ryoma-kun? I'm the one who drank the juice, and I'm the one that keeps kissing you and making problems for you. You even went so far as to say that you didn't mind and said it was okay. And I was really happy that you were alright with it, but now your reputation is going to be hurt and it's all because of my stupidity."

"You are not stupid, Sakuno. Anyone could have made that mistake and it wasn't like you chose me, and I do like kissing you. And about my reputation what about it I couldn't care less what others think of me, but what about you. You're the girl; your reputation is going to be hurt way worse than mine."

Sakuno snorted. "My reputation can't hurt more than it already has." Sakuno clamped a hand over her mouth. Ryoma looked at her.

"What do you mean? What have you heard?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Sakuno!" Ryoma said angrily. "Now tell me the truth what have you heard?" Sakuno twiddled her thumbs before answering in a small voice.

"Tomo took me to the girl's room before we left, she remembered she had to pick up a quiz result from our teacher, and you weren't around, so I took my blindfold off, and well, did what I need to." Sakuno blushed but continued. "Then there was this group of girls who came in and they were talking, about me." She said.

"What did they say?"

"That I was slut, and that I was throwing myself at Ryoma-kun because he is so handsome and smart and that I couldn't get you to notice me any other way. That the story about Inui's drink was just an excuse. And that they should have known I wasn't anything but white trash and… and a lot of other things. They said the whole school was talking about me." Sakuno's voice was cracking, but she cleared her throat as she tried to summon a smile. "So you see, my reputation doesn't matter anymore, but Ryoma-kun's is still intact. I don't want to cause it to be tarnished just because Ryoma-kun is trying to help me."

Ryoma was so mad that he wanted to punch someone. Preferably the person spreading those rumors. "Well their wrong our friends and I know that really is the reason." Sakuno nodded.

"Yeah but that doesn't stop others from saying things does it." Sakuno said Ryoma knew she was right. They needed a way to stop the rumors, but with the Pucca still in effect and still no cure what were they to do? That was when Ryoma had an idea, one he knew wouldn't fix all the problems but if those stupid gossipers wanted something else to focus on then that's what he'd give them.

"Sakuno if we were dating, do you think the gossip would stop?"

"I'm not sure, but no one would believe you'd date me." Sakuno thought about her thoughts earlier today, about if they were at least a couple none of this would be happening.

"Why not?" Ryoma asked sounding really interested.

"Because Ryoma-kun you're pretty much everything I'm not and no one would believe you'd date someone so beneath you." Sakuno said.

"You know Sakuno you're tendency to think so little of yourself is a little irritating. There's no reason at all for me to not like you and you are definitely smarter than a lot of people I know." Ryoma protested.

"One big reason is because Ryoma-kun doesn't like me that way. Actually you don't seem to have anyone that you like. Even though it's obvious that there are a lot of girls who like you." Sakuno said.

"And that's why I think it would be perfect if we started dating." Ryoma said forcefully. Sakuno was stumped, had she actually just heard Ryoma ask her to date him.

"What?"

"I said I want you to be my girlfriend Sakuno. Yes or no?" Ryoma said. He was hitting himself in the head, he'd definitely not meant to ask that way, but now it was out in the open.

"Ryoma-kun wants me to be his girlfriend?" Sakuno said out loud.

"Yes."

"Why." Sakuno stressed. "Because you feel you have too?"

"No, because Sakuno you're my friend we're in this problem together. I already said that I liked kissing you and I don't mind being attacked, as it's been put. And I don't want to have you suffer because of something we can't change, yet." Ryoma touched her hand again clasping it tightly. "I never asked or wanted a girlfriend but if I had to choose someone, I'd rather it be you than someone else."

"But what about if we find a cure, what happens if you don't want me anymore?"

"Then we just 'break-up' and say it was just a case of puppy love or something." Ryoma said. He was getting really flustered talking about all of this, but it was the only plausible reason and excuse for their behavior. Sakuno had looked at him up to this point like he was speaking another language, but then she started to laugh. It made Ryoma smirk. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about Ryoma-kun having 'puppy-love' and I don't think anyone would ever think you could have a case of that." Sakuno got this out as she continued to giggle. "Ryoma-kun is just too serious. It doesn't match." Ryoma got what she was saying and it made him chuckle. 'Yeah it didn't fit him.'

"So what do you say?" Ryoma asked once Sakuno had calmed down. "Be my girlfriend." Sakuno smiled. She didn't think she should be as happy as she felt. The relationship was only going to last until they fixed the Pucca problem, but she was so happy that Ryoma was the one to suggest it. The fact that he was the one trying to convince her of it, just made it so surreal and definitely unexpected.

'But I'll take what time I can be with Ryoma-kun, and relish this fake 'relationship' for as long as I can.' "Okay, I'll be your girlfriend." Sakuno giggled. "I never thought I'd say that to Ryoma-kun." Ryoma smiled.

"I never thought I'd ask a girl to be my girlfriend." Ryoma said. The sun was setting, and Ryoma knew that they both should have been home hours ago. Turning to stand, Ryoma helped Sakuno up. "Let's go home." Sakuno nodded. They walked home in silence, and both secretly smiled to themselves, happy they had got what they wanted. Ryoma walked Sakuno to her door then turned to leave. But something crossed his mind. "Sakuno you should call Momo and tell him that you don't need him to pick you up, someone else is."

"Who's that?"

"Me. I'll come and get you tomorrow and from now on, but I have tennis practice so make sure you're ready."

"Alright Ryoma-kun. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Ryoma turned and left. Sakuno opened her door and took the blindfold off, before she smiled and headed to her room. 'No time like the present to call.' Sakuno giggled and closed her door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. Chapter 6: On the Way to School

Chapter Six: On the Way to School

Momo was curious as to who would be picking Sakuno up. He'd been in the shower when she'd called and left a message on his phone that she had someone else coming to get her from now on. Shaking his head he chalked it up to being Tomo. Finishing his homework he laid down and went to sleep, never expecting the surprise coming tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakuno prepped herself for school the next day before she lay down and started to fall asleep. She was thinking about Ryoma, about him asking her to be his girlfriend and how much she liked him. She still couldn't believe how perfect this whole mess was turning out to be. She'd gone from just being an outskirt friend to having him notice her, and even help her out. Then he'd made her feel better about the whole kissing situation, and then him kissing her.

Sakuno touched her lips, she'd kissed Ryoma a lot in the last couple of weeks, but the kiss in the alcove was different and it had burned hotter than anything she'd experienced. 'Now I'm his girlfriend. Ryoma's girlfriend.' Sakuno blushed in the dark room, before she smiled. "I really love Ryoma-kun. Maybe things will get better now. I can't wait for tomorrow." Snuggling down into her covers Sakuno thought about different scenarios falling asleep to her favorite one. The one where she and Ryoma told each other that they loved one another. 'If only it wasn't just a dream.' Sakuno's mind drifted after this last thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma couldn't fall asleep; he rolled and twisted, shifted and moved but could not find a comfortable spot. Looking up at the ceiling Ryoma finally accepted the reason he couldn't sleep was because of Sakuno. He was still unnerved about how happy he'd become once he'd asked her to be his girlfriend and she'd accepted. It wasn't like him, though the same could be said for the last couple weeks. But he was happy. 'Sooner I fall asleep the sooner I see her again.' Ryoma thought. Ryoma moved and set his alarm extra early so that he would be able to pick Sakuno up in time to head for practice, then pulling the covers to his chin Ryoma leaned sideways and closed his eyes and he slept, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ryoma groaned at the sound of his alarm clock going off, lifting an eye open he noticed that the sun wasn't as high as it usually was when he awoke. Moving he looked at his alarm and then remembered why. He was picking up Sakuno this morning, feeling energized Ryoma got up and rushed through his morning routine. Heading down the stairs Ryoma walked into the kitchen. Nanjiroh, Rinko and Nanako were all sitting down to eat, were surprised to see Ryoma awake so early.

"What are you awake so early Shishounen?" Nanjiroh asked, sipping the steaming tea in front of him.

"I have stuff I have to do." Ryoma answered. Rinko had gotten up to get him his breakfast sat it onto the table once Ryoma was seated.

"Like what?" She asked, patting his head in good morning. Ryoma shrugged his shoulders.

"Stuff." Ryoma finished off his western styled breakfast and headed out to the hall and door saying goodbye as he went. Pulling on his shoes he headed out of the door and down the street to Sakuno's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakuno didn't think she could be so panicked. Her room looked like a tsunami had made its way thru her room. Cloths, brushes, hair clips, and ponytail holders were all over the place. It wasn't even because she was in a hurry, a least not this time. No this was much worse. She couldn't find anything to wear, she'd put on the outfit she'd picked out last night, but then realized she didn't like it so she changed. She was on her fifth outfit when her grandmother peeked into her room.

"Sakuno what is going on in here? This room is a mess!" Sumire half shouted. She moved cautiously around the room so as not to step on anything.

"I can't find anything to wear." Sakuno said as she moved back to the closet looking through it again for a different top. Sumire looked at her.

"Sakuno, it's a school day, you're supposed to wear your school uniform." Sumire said. Sakuno stopped in her tracks, a horrified look was on her face.

"IT IS A SCHOOL DAY!!" She shrieked. She'd been trying to find an outfit all morning, but it was a school day, she had to wear her uniform. Sitting on her bed in a defeated slump. "I forgot." She said. Sumire felt sorry for her granddaughter walked over and sat on the bed with her.

"Sakuno what's going on with you? You've been in a daze since yesterday, has something happened?" Sumire asked. Sakuno's face blossomed into a pretty blush as she nodded. "What?"

"Ryoma-kun asked me out." She said. Sumire looked stern.

"That boy and I thought I could trust him." Sumire's face grew angry.

"What do you mean grandmother?" Sakuno asked surprised by the furiousness in Sumire's voice.

"Ryoma, he's let this situation get to his head. He thinks because you keep kissing him, that he can get you to do more than that." Sumire stood fists clenched. Sakuno stood and put her hand on Sumire's as though to stop her.

"I don't understand what you mean." Sakuno said.

"I mean Sakuno that Ryoma is just trying to get into your pants, like some randy teenage boy. I thought I could trust him; he never seemed to be interested in girls. He's gone too far, when I see that boy I'm going to crush him." Sumire headed towards the entryway, but Sakuno dragged her feet into the plush carpet to stall her.

"Grandmother you don't understand. It isn't like that."

"Of course it is."

"No it's not, grandmother he's doing it to protect me. Ryoma is trying to help protect my reputation!" Sakuno finally yelled out. Sumire stopped at that. They were halfway down the stairs when Sakuno's words had penetrated her head.

"What do you mean protect your reputation?" Sakuno sat Sumire onto the stair, and sat catching her breath from the excursion.

"I mean Ryoma is trying to protect my reputation. There have been people going around saying things about me that are not true. But because of the Pucca they just see me throwing myself at him. They think I'm some kind of slutty fan girl after Ryoma-kun." Sakuno was sad all over again at the memory of the harsh things she had heard. "When Ryoma-kun found out about it, he was furious and the only thing we could think of to stop the rumors, and help with the Pucca incident until we find a cure was for me to become his girlfriend, temporary girlfriend." Sakuno said. Looking earnestly into Sumire's face Sakuno tried to express the truth. "He's just helping me, nothing more."

Sumire thought about this, before sighing. She'd let her anger get the better of her and had accused Ryoma unkindly, she was glad that no one else had heard.

"Grandmother?" Sakuno asked trying to get a reaction out of Sumire. Sumire turned.

"I'm sorry Sakuno, I've judged Ryoma wrongly. Forgive me." Sakuno smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"There's nothing to forgive you were just worried about me. I understand." Sakuno said, hugging her grandmother she stood and headed back to her room. "Ryoma-kun is going to start picking me up now that we're acting like a couple, so he should be here soon and I need to finish getting ready for school. Thanks grandmother for understanding." Sakuno smiled once more before entering her room. Sumire sat on the stairs for a minute more admiring her granddaughter.

"I better make her a quick breakfast; with the way she's acting this morning she won't have much time." Laughing Sumire got up and headed back for the stairs. "Silly girl, I just hope her heart doesn't get hurt after all of this." Sumire shook her head at the depressing thought, as she moved into the kitchen.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ryoma walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Hearing some rustling on the other side, he moved back and let the door open. It was Sakuno, she had her blindfold on, a piece of better and jelly toast stuck in between her teeth as she finished slipping on her shoe.

"Ryoma-kun, I hope that's you." Sakuno said around her piece of toast.

"It is." He answered trying not to laugh at the way she was dancing around trying to keep her balance. "Do you need some help?" He asked catching her as she began to topple to one side.

Sakuno just smiled, "Nope I got it." Putting her foot down, she grabbed the toast from her mouth and closed the door behind her. "Grandmother will lock the door when she leaves. Let's go, I don't want to make you late for practice." Holding out her hand to be guided, Ryoma took it and placed it in the crook of his arm and started to lead her down the street towards school. Finishing her toast Sakuno let her mind wander. When she giggled Ryoma looked down at her smiling face.

"What's funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about our sempais' faces when we show up together and tell them our plan," Sakuno giggled again, "I wish I could see their faces." Ryoma heard the small wistfulness in her voice.

"Why not, just take your blindfold off when we get to school and see for yourself." Ryoma said.

"I couldn't what if I seen your face, all I'd end up doing would be to kiss you." Sakuno said.

"I don't know I think it would be funny." Ryoma said. "Besides couples are supposed to kiss in public, it's an unspoken rule isn't it?" Ryoma joked. Sakuno laughed.

"Ryoma-kun you can be horrid." There was no heat to her words as she continued to laugh, Ryoma smirked. Sakuno turned thoughtful, as they continued to head the street, and before they made it to the school gates Ryoma stopped them.

"Well have you decided what you are going to do?"

"I think that as long as you stay out of my line of vision I'm fine with it. But," Sakuno turned to point a finger in Ryoma's direction, "you have to promise that you won't stand in front of me." Ryoma smiled, and nodded.

"Hm, fine I can try." Ryoma crossed his fingers, Sakuno couldn't see it. Sakuno nodded, and lowered her pointed finger as she smiled.

"Okay, I'm taking off the blindfold, so you better move aside." Sakuno reached behind her to pull the straps tied behind her head. The strings as snapped while she was in a hurry so she had her grandmother tie them underneath her braids. Ryoma stayed where he was. He had just noticed his other senpais as they walked from the bus stop down the street. Eiji was already waving at him, jumping and calling his name. 'Perfect timing.' Ryoma pretended not to see them, as he continued to watch them in his peripheral, his full focus on Sakuno.

Just as Sakuno pulled the blindfold off, Ryoma…

………………………………………………………………………………………

CLIFF HANGER!!! HAHA. Yeah sorry, but you'll have to wait until next time. Please read on and I hope to update soon. Peace..BlackDove of Blessings


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort

Pucca Incident

* * *

Chapter Seven: Comfort

As Sakuno brought away the cloth, Ryoma grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her right on the mouth. Sakuno jerked at the sudden intrusion on her person, but soon those feelings were replaced by those of contentment. She placed her hands on his shoulders as Ryoma brought her closer to him. Unaware of what was going on around them, Sakuno enjoyed the kiss; Ryoma who had been thinking about how his senpais were going to react, soon forgot as he brought Sakuno closer, making the kiss deeper but nothing R rated. Finally after a couple of minutes/seconds, to them, they pulled apart from each other. Sakuno's mouth was a little swollen, but she was smiling gracefully nevertheless. She was on her tiptoes, her hands still on his shoulders to keep her balance, as Ryoma's arm was slung around her waist and the other behind her neck for added support.

"Ryoma, what was that for?" She asked.

"I just felt like kissing my girlfriend, that's all." Then leaning forwards he added, "I think the senpais are watching so don't get embarrassed. Okay?" At his statement Sakuno's face bloomed red, but she nodded and they pulled apart to see their very stunned senpais. Taking a deep breath Sakuno bowed to her senpais.

"Good-morning senpais. I hope it won't be any inconvenience but I would like to come to your early morning practices." Sakuno looked up and almost giggled at her senpais gaping faces.

"Sakuno-chan…" Oishi had begun to speak, but he was still in shock over what he and the others had seen. To Ryoma and Sakuno their kiss had been short, and then when Ryoma had pulled her closer to tell her about their presence and she'd been embarrassed to them it looked like something else entirely. It was more like Sakuno and Ryoma had pretty much had an impromptu make-out session in front of them, and then he'd hugged her so intimately, that even they were embarrassed by the scene.

"That's fine, Sakuno-chan. We're glad you can join us." Fuji ended up speaking for them. "Right Tezuka?"

"Aa." Tezuka said, he was still in shock but he did not let it show. So he started walking. Ryoma watched his senpais for a couple more seconds but they didn't seem inclined to move, he shrugged his shoulders and then slung his around Sakuno's shoulders. Sakuno looked up at him, but didn't say anything. Instead she placed her arm around his waist and leaned in to whisper.

"Ryoma-kun that _was_ funny. When I looked up and saw their faces I almost couldn't contain myself." Sakuno giggled at the memory. Ryoma looked down and smiled at her. He was glad that she seemed so relaxed around him, and that she wasn't as embarrassed as he'd expected her to be after the kiss. Yet after the thought crossed his mind it seemed to pass hers as well. Sakuno looked at him and stopped. Ryoma stopped too, as well as the senpais who were a few feet behind them. They had finally decided to continue to the courts, but they hadn't been close enough to hear the twos conversation. So when Sakuno suddenly stopped they had to.

Sakuno placed her hands on her hips in a very Ryusaki-sensei imitation, Ryoma's arm still slightly around her shoulders as he looked down at her. Then Sakuno smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand and said. "Ryoma-kun I told you not to stand in front of me. You know what happens." Sakuno said. Ryoma looked taken aback for about two seconds before he smirked at her.

"Mada mada Dane Sakuno. You're _my_ girlfriend now. It's a boyfriends' prerogative." Sakuno stared up at him and her face began to get red; but this time not solely from embarrassment but also irritation.

"Echizen, Ryoma you little stink (this is not a typo I meant stink)." By some sixth sense Ryoma knew it was time to start backing away, and he was right. Sakuno began to chase him yelling for him to stop. Ryoma didn't but he did slow down, after all she was cute when she was mad, and Sakuno continued to give chase.

The senpais weren't sure how to take that but smiles were already gracing their lips as they watched the two. Sakuno almost getting Ryoma but missing him at the last second, as Ryoma smiled and did a little harmless taunting. The two disappeared around the corner and the senpais continued on their way.

* * *

When they caught up Sakuno was panting a little and Ryoma was chuckling at her. "Ryoma-kun, th-that's not f-f-fair. Your- too-fast." Sakuno said between breaths. She was leaning against her knees and looking up at him, her anger gone due to exhaustion, but the irritation was still a little there; after all Ryoma had teased her the whole time she'd been chasing him.

Ryoma leaned over so their eyes were on the same level and smiled, a real gentle smile, and said. "You're just out of shape." Then he laughed as Sakuno huffed, she was already too tired to chase him again, but she did stomp her foot for good measure.

"Don't be so mean Ryoma." Sakuno said, she was pouting, but she also felt good. But then she looked back up at Ryoma. Something was different, then she realized what it was. "Ryoma, I'm not kissing you!" She said. Ryoma looked at her funny, but then it dawned on him. Sakuno and he had been looking at each other for some time but Sakuno had not once been compelled to kiss him.

"You aren't kissing me." Ryoma said. "But why?"

"I-I don't know. I mean I still feel this urge to kiss you, but it's not compelling like it was." Sakuno said. Turning to the senpais Sakuno called out to them. "Senpais, come here."

The call caught the group's attention, they looked at each other curiously before jogging over to them. Inui was the first to start asking questions.

"Sakuno what's wrong?" Inui asked, his pen and notebook at the ready.

"I didn't notice that the urges had stopped until just now. But I've been looking at Ryoma since the front gates and I haven't once felt that overwhelming urge to attack him." Sakuno said, still staring right at him. The urge was getting stronger but it still had nowhere near the force it had before. "But now that I'm aware of it, I still want to kiss him when I look at him. It's getting stronger the more I do, but it's not near as forceful as it was yesterday." Sakuno turned to Inui. "Why is that?" She asked.

Inui did some mumbling to himself, as he seemed to be doing some kind of calculations. As he was doing this Ryoma watched Sakuno's face. It held confusion, but not unhappiness. '_Why isn't she unhappy? I am. Wait, what? I'm unhappy because she doesn't want to kiss me. But I should be, I mean now she won't just attack me, but…I don't want her to not want to kiss me. I want this…NO! This is for the best, now Sakuno won't have to feel bad, and her reputation won't be jeopardized anymore…So does that mean she won't have to be my girlfriend anymore?'_ Ryoma musing was cut short as Inui did an 'ah-ha' kind of motion.

"I believe the effects of the Pucca are now starting to wear off. Sakuno it seems that you're starting to go back to normal."

"You mean I won't be kissing Ryoma anymore?" Sakuno asked, she was disappointed, after all she had just begun coming to grips with it. She was finally less shy around Ryoma and they had been getting along so well all morning, and yesterday too.

"That seems to be where this is heading." Inui said adjusting his glasses. "The question is why is it wearing off so quickly? Just yesterday your reaction was just as strong as it always was from my calculations. So what was the pendulum that's caused it to change to drastically? I will have to further calculate, but I should have a definite answer by lunch." The group nodded, by now others had begun arriving to the courts for morning practice and they had yet to unlock the club and courts.

"Let's get changed. Practice is starting." Tezuka said, and the regulars headed towards the changing room. All of them except Ryoma, he was still standing with Sakuno. He as looking at her, a strange look on his face. Sakuno noticed this and placed her hand on his arm, this seemed to jolt him out of his revere.

"Ryoma are you okay?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma nodded. Sakuno looked unconvinced but nodded; then she followed the urge that had slowly grown inside of her as she'd continued to look at him, and tiptoeing she placed her hands on his face to bring him closer as she kissed him.

Ryoma released the breath he'd been holding, almost on a sigh, as contentment washed over him. Bringing his arms around her waist Ryoma brought her closer. The kiss was soft, reassuring and just what Sakuno had meant it as. It was a reassurance that they'd both needed that their relationship wouldn't change; though neither had said a word to the other. Separating slowly the two looked at each other, Sakuno's hands still on Ryoma's face and Ryoma's arms around her waist. They just looked at each other for a moment, Ryoma was unconsciously rubbing his thumbs up and down on Sakuno's back as Sakuno played with the tips of Ryoma's hair under her fingers.

Ryoma nodded, leaned forward and pecked Sakuno once more on the lips before they each let go and Ryoma followed the Senpais into the changing room. Others who had been watching the scene were touched by it, as they continued to move about their daily chores for practice. Sakuno watched Ryoma enter the room before heading to a more secluded area of the courts to wait for the others to get back. The warmth from the kiss still lingering.


	8. Chapter 8: So, What are we going to do?

Chapter Eight: So, What are we going to do now?

Ryoma entered the club changing room calmly and headed towards his locker to change. Taking his jacket off he smelt that same flowery smell on his jacket, bringing it to his nose he sniffed it. It smelt good, and he knew it belonged to Sakuno but why did he never smell it when he was around Sakuno, yet twice he'd found it on his clothing after holding her. Chalking it up to being around so many other smells Ryoma placed the jacket into his locker and began to unbutton his shirt.

Once he was changed he grabbed his racket and jersey before shutting the door. The others were doing similar things, talking and doing boyish locker antics. Ryoma's mind went back to that last kiss he'd shared with Sakuno. His stomach fluttered, but twisted when he thought about the reason why she was so comfortable around him. The Pucca, this had all started because of a drink, and yet now it decided that it would wear off. Why not earlier, before he'd allowed himself to get comfortable, before his feelings had gotten mixed up in this mess.

Ryoma stopped, '_before my feelings got involved. I'm afraid, aren't I, because I don't want my feelings getting hurt?_' Ryoma was scowling, and Momo noticed, curious he came up and patted Ryoma on the shoulder.

"What's up Echizen?" He asked Ryoma looked up at him.

"What?" He asked

"I asked what's wrong. You're scowling." Momo said.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said shrugging, or trying to shrug, Momo's arm off.

"Come on Echizen I'm your best friend for a reason, ya know." Momo said, Ryoma looked up at Momo and knowing from experience that Momo wouldn't let it go until he said something. He answered.

"I was just thinking about Sakuno."

"And that made you scowl? Why, you seemed to be enjoying her this morning." Momo joked, but it was the wrong thing to say. Ryoma and he were about the same height now, so when he grabbed Momo's shirt and slammed him into the locker, it looked as intimidating as he meant it to be.

"Don't talk about her like that." Ryoma said. The noise the locker had made caught the rest of the group's attention and when they looked and saw Ryoma glaring and holding his best friend up against the lockers, they rushed to separate them.

"Sheesh Ryoma, I was only joking, I wasn't meaning any disrespect towards Sakuno. I swear." Momo said. Ryoma looked at him for another moment before letting him go. He took his hands from the bunched up material and dropped them by his side before bending down and grabbed the two rackets that had fallen. He straightened and handed one to Momo. Momo accepted it for the apology it was meant as. "But dude, what's up? You've never acted this way before." Ryoma nodded but before he could say it was nothing, Momo continued. "And don't tell me it's nothing. I don't believe it."

Ryoma nodded again. The others were still watching him, as though he was suddenly going to go berserk and start hitting them, and answered. "It's about Sakuno."

"Yeah you said that." Momo said, earning a glare from Ryoma. He raised his hands in the 'sorry, please continue' motion.

"Yesterday I walked Sakuno home, and we were talking." Ryoma gave Eiji a glare that kept the coming remark from leaving Eiji's lips. "She told me about the rumors that have been going around because of the Pucca incidents."

"What rumors, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"There are rumors going around about Sakuno, really bad ones. Like that she's only using the Pucca as an excuse to get my attention, that she's white trash, a _slut._" Ryoma spit the last word out, "her reputation is in shatters right now. And she heard them talking about her, and she blames this all on herself."

"But Sakuno's not at fault at all." Eiji said, thumping his fists against his thighs in frustration.

"I know and I told her that. But no matter what we know, people are still talking and Sakuno is the one paying for it."

"I wish I knew who was spreading them; I'd show them what reputations are really about." Fuji said his eyes open and hard. Several nods agreed; the slut comment had gotten all of the regulars rearing to go (pissed off).

"I don't know how to fix this, but all I could think about was that it wasn't fair for Sakuno to take all the blame, it's my responsibility too and I will not leave her hanging out to dry like that." Ryoma said. "She's my girlfriend and I don't appreciate her being trash talked no matter how harmless. Not by anyone." Ryoma's last comment pointed at Momo, who had the decency to blush as he remembered his earlier comment.

"But when did you start dating?" Oishi asked. Ryoma turned towards him, a blush suddenly coming to his face.

"Yesterday." He answered. The group smiled at him, as they remembered the jibs they'd made to him.

"That's it." Inui said the others turned to him. He had his notebook back out as he furiously scribbled notes down. "I think I figured it out."

"Figure what out, Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh asked.

"The reason Sakuno's reaction from the Pucca has decreased." Inui said still scribbling.

"Well, what is it?" Tezuka said. Inui looked up and cleared his throat, closed the notebook and began to speak.

"Echizen said that it was yesterday when he and Sakuno began dating and now today the effects from Pucca 1.0 have drastically decreased and she is more relaxed and comfortable around Echizen. Which means that the reason could be because Sakuno's inner wish has come true?"

"What do you mean, her inner wish?" Echizen asked.

"I mean, what does Sakuno usually do when she's around Echizen?" Inui asked. The others thought about it.

"She stutters."

"Blushes."

"Fidgets."

"She's easily embarrassed."

"She could never look into his face without becoming nervous."

Were the answers that came forth, Inui nodded. "Exactly, but now she talks just fine, she doesn't blush as much, she's calm and she looks him straight in the eyes." Inui looked around, but some of the others were not following. "In others words, she is more confident and assured around Echizen, her inner wish to be more confident and better 'friends' with him has come true." Inui finished, looking pretty proud of himself. The others thought about it and it made sense.

"So because Echizen asked Sakuno to be his girlfriend and accepted her. She is no longer shy around him, so the Pucca is no longer needed to gain that attention." Taka said.

"That is correct." Inui asked.

"But what if Ryoma and Sakuno break up, what will happen?" Oishi asked.

"I would have to do some more calculations but I would assume she would be fine. The last dose of Pucca has already accomplished its mission, Sakuno would probably return to being shy but she'd have to take another dose of Pucca to be affected further." Inui said as the group nodded.

Ryoma's mind was whirling, but the reoccurring thought was 'So Sakuno won't be forced to kiss me anymore and as long as I don't ignore her she doesn't really need me.' The group had begun to talk again but at the knock on the door the group began to exit. It was time for practice, and it was the rest of the teams turn to get changed. Ryoma followed the group back outside and onto the courts for warm-ups but his thoughts were distracted for the rest of the morning's practice.

…..

Now that Sakuno didn't have to wear her blindfold she was able to watch the boys practice. And even though she watched Ryoma 90% of the time, she didn't once run over and jump him and instead of feeling happy about that Sakuno was a little sad. In some part of her brain she accepted it as the fact that she was disappointed she no longer had the excuse to just go and kiss him. The whole experience with the Pucca had really been hard but it had given her the chance to do things she'd never had the courage to do before. Namely be around Ryoma without stuttering, falling over herself and blushing so much she should faint from the blood rush. But that was all going to end now, the Pucca's effects were wearing off and that meant that Ryoma no longer had a reason to want to be friends with her, in any context.

Of course there was still the rumors to think about but now that they were 'dating' those would lessen and then they'd break up just like they'd planned, but it'd be much sooner than Sakuno wanted it to be. She didn't want things between her and Ryoma to go back to the way things were. They were friends now, and he was her boyfriend too. All her deepest wishes had come true and this really sucked.

Sakuno's eyes automatically followed Ryoma's movements as he returned the balls being tossed to him by three of his senpais. She'd really missed being able to watch him play when she'd been under the control of Pucca, because it'd been the only time when she could openly look at him without comments from someone. Just looking at him now made her heart swell as the feelings she'd once hidden from him overwhelmed her. This only brought back to attention that this could not last either. After a time she'd have to go back to hiding her feelings from him and he'd go back to not noticing her. And that made her ache in a way she'd never felt before.

Sakuno sat there and watched the entire practice letting her mind circle with the same ideas and no solutions coming up. The practice ended and the members began to clean up the courts, but Ryoma seemed to lag behind as the others rushed to get changed. Sakuno was a little worried that something was wrong with him, getting up she dusted her skirt off and heading in his direction.

"Ryoma-kun, is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Sakuno asked as she came up to him. Ryoma looked at her and the look in his eyes spiked Sakuno's heart up a notch, it was the same look he'd given her in the alcove yesterday. '_Was it really only yesterday that they'd kissed there? It seems so long ago?_" Sakuno thought. "What is it Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked, but Ryoma didn't answer instead he grabbed her hand. Horio and Katchiro were coming out of the locker room and watched as Ryoma stomped off.

"Hey Echizen, where are you going? Classes are going to start soon." He yelled. Ryoma paused a second before yelling over his shoulder.

"Tell the teacher that I wasn't feeling good and that Ryusaki is taking me to the nurse." Ryoma then continued on Sakuno just kind of staring at him. She was confused on where he was taking her, but she'd just about follow him anywhere when he had that look in his eyes.

…

They were walking around building A and Sakuno was no longer guessing where he was taking her, she knew. He was taking her to their alcove. When they reached it Ryoma brought them into the alcove so that no passing people would see them. Then he loosened his grip on Sakuno's hand but didn't let go of it. He could feel the pulsing of her heart through the grip and it was reassuring.

He'd come to a conclusion during practice. No matter the consequences of the Pucca drink, he was happy with his and Sakuno's relationship and he wasn't going to change it just because he was afraid he may get hurt. He was going to do this his own way, straight to the point. He was turned from Sakuno's profile but he turned to look her right in the eyes. She was staring at him, an expectant look on her face and Ryoma almost groaned as a picture of his hands up her shirt came to him. He really was turning into a pervert, but that particular situation wasn't what he'd come here for.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said, and that was it, Ryoma snapped. He pushed her against the wall and began to kiss her with all his might. And it was good, really good. Ryoma brought his hand into her hair to hold her in place as he kissed her lips, as his other held her against him by her waist. Though he could tell that Sakuno was surprised by his actions, she quickly became a willing participate in their kiss. She wound her hands into his hair and pushed herself more into his body. Their breathing was coming in harsh breaths through their noses but the feel of each other was intoxicating. Even when she'd been controlled by the Pucca hadn't Sakuno felt so alive and wanted, it was a heady sensation.

Ryoma wasn't sure what he was doing, but he liked it and from the feel of Sakuno's reactions she liked it too. As he continued to kiss her, his blood heated up and the rush he was getting was higher than any tennis match. But the kiss had to end and he knew that he wasn't the only who knew that. So the kiss slowed until they were almost pecking but their embrace stayed the way it was. When finally they were catching their breaths and looking at each other. Sakuno's lips were red and slightly swollen but the flush on her face brightened her eyes, and Ryoma was ready for round two. But this was only part of why he'd dragged her to their alcove. They had to talk and he needed to say what he needed to before he began to kiss her again.

"Sakuno, you know how I said that once the effects were off that we would break up." Ryoma asked. A flinch of Sakuno's eyes was the only reaction to the panic she suddenly felt at Ryoma's comment. She thought '_He's breaking up with me, isn't he?_' But when the tightening of his grasped halted that thought. "Sakuno?"

"I remember, Ryoma."

To Sakuno Ryoma looked a little nervous all of a sudden but he plowed ahead with what he was going to say. He moved his hand from the back of her neck to her cheek so he could rub the flush that was still present in her cheeks. "What if I said I don't want to break up? If I said that I really like you and I want you to stay my girlfriend for a long time after Pucca's effects are gone and the rumors stop? That I have feelings that might get hurt if you don't want to be with me anymore? What would you say?"

Sakuno's breath hitched when Ryoma, so seriously, looked at her a slight vulnerability shining in his eyes. He was serious; he didn't want to break up. Sakuno's mind could not come up with a response; she was just looking up at him.

Ryoma was stiff as he waited for her answer, she was just staring at him, not agreeing but not rejecting him either, and the non-rejection was the only thing keeping his feet planted right where they were. Ryoma continued to hold her, to caress her face and rub her hip with his thumb. It seemed like forever before Sakuno blinked and a glow began in her eyes that spread over her face, her grip tightened around his neck as she smiled.

"I'd say that I was pretty lucky, if Ryoma felt like that about me." She said. She fingers played in his hair and the warmth that had spread on Sakuno's face seemed to be seeping into him through her fingers.

"Well I do feel that way. But I think that I'm a little lucky too." Ryoma said, Sakuno blushed as she looked down shyly, but Ryoma didn't let it last long as he tilted her face back up to him. "Sakuno Ryusaki, I think I kind of like you." Ryoma smirked as Sakuno giggled, that is until he brought his own face back down and softly and sweetly kissed her.

They stayed that way, or in a similar position, for the rest of first period.

…

Note from the Author. ..

Hey sorry if it's a little OOC for Ryoma, but I wanted to give him a little more human side to him that wasn't Mr. Confident and Arrogant. A side that only Sakuno brings out in him. So anyway I hope you like this chapter, and I hope to see you all again in my next chapter, because yeah this isn't the end, just yet.

Anyway. See you later.

BlackDove of Blessings…

PS this is not a smut or lemon it's a make-out scene. There's a big difference, so there is no M rating. (I Think)

End of Chapter Eight

3


	9. Chapter 9: Tying up the ends

Chapter Nine:

The rumor that Sakuno and Ryoma were dating spread like wild-fire, thanks to Horio's announcement that Sakuno was escorting Ryoma to the nurse's office. Tomo had asked none to quietly what was going on and Horio told her everything he knew, including the fact that Ryoma had called Sakuno his girlfriend during practice. The fact that _he (Ryoma) _had kissed _her_ (Sakuno) and not the other way around. This of course caused Tomo to shriek in excitement and had the whole classroom curiously asking questions. The fact that Ryoma and Sakuno did not show up at all for first period only added fuel to the fire. By the time second period came around even the third year's floor was talking about it.

This is how Eiji and Fuji heard about it during passing period in the hallway. Eiji was taking turns being excited for his ochibi-tans and sad. Fuji and he were looking for the other regulars, they wanted to see if the others had heard or not. Eiji and Fuji had P.E. with Momo's and Kaidoh's class today, so it was the other regulars they were looking for.

"I'm really happy for ochibi." Eiji was saying for the 100th time that morning. Fuji just nodded saying "Sa, Sa, so am I." Fuji looked at Eiji and noticed the slight look of sadness that crossed Eiji's face before he could hide it. Fuji smiled at his friend, leaning over he patted him on the back, "So am I." Eiji looked up at his friend, seeing the understanding look Eiji's spirits rose. After all they were losing their chibi-chan. Their little boy, and it was all because of

PUCCA.

….

Well that's it, how was it?

Short I know, but I couldn't think of a better way to end this story than by showing the conflicted feelings of the senpais for losing Ryoma's boyish oblivious to Sakuno (and girls in general) and their happiness that two of their favorite people are finally together.

After all this is only Pucca 1.0

Thanks for reading and all the wonderful reviews, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't have been able to continue this story. They gave me inspiration.

Sincerely,

BlackDove of Blessings

1


End file.
